Lass mich dein Sklave sein
by Kokucho
Summary: Harry muss sich in seinem letzten Schuljahr mit einem unliebsamen Nachhilfelehrer rumschlagen. Ob das gut geht? Pairing: HP/DM Warning:Slash/Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Lass mich dein Sklave sein...**

_Kapitel 1_

Schreie, Blitze und dann umfing ihn Dunkelheit.

Harry wachte verschwitzt auf. Schon wieder dieser Albtraum, dachte er.

Auch wenn die Schlacht bereits seit zwei Wochen vergangen war und seine Wunden verheilt waren, konnte er dennoch nicht die schrecklichen Bilder vergessen. Er hatte gekämpft, einige seiner Freunde und andere Schüler Hogwarts sah er fallen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte auch Harry, dass er sterben würde. Doch dem war nicht so: er siegte und rettete die Zaubererwelt. Langsam kehrte die alltägliche Routine zurück in die Schule, was bedeutete, dass der Unterricht geregelt ablief und den Schülern des siebten Jahrgangs auch bald die Abschlussprüfungen bevor standen.

Harry kroch mühsam aus seinem Bett und schlich sich ins Badezimmer. Eine kalte Dusche würde ihn wieder auf die Beine bringen. Als er zurück in das Zimmer ging und sich mit seinen Händen durch seine feuchten Haare fuhr, regten sich auch langsam seine Freunde.

„Hey Harry, du bist ja schon wach. Ist alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich Ron, der noch ziemlich verschlafen unter seiner Bettdecke hervor lugte.

„Ja, ja, ist alles okay. Ich konnte nur nicht mehr schlafen", seufzte Harry. „Ich gehe schon einmal runter zum Frühstücken, Hermine wird ja wohl auch schon da sein, früh genug ist es ja. Wir sehen uns später und verschlafe ja nicht, wir haben Zaubertränke in der ersten Stunde!"

„Mhhmm, ja ja" murmelte Ron und schlurfte nur widerwillig aus seinem Bett in Richtung Badezimmer.

Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit die große Halle erreicht und Hermine erblickt. Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ er sich neben sie auf die Bank fallen.

„Harry! Du bist ja früh dran heute! Was ist los?" fragte sie mit einem Blick, der verriet dass sie sich schon Sorgen machte, bevor er den Mund überhaupt aufgemacht hatte.

„Ich habe nur nicht so gut geschlafen, mach dir bitte keinen Kopf deswegen, ja?" erwiderte er und hoffte, dass sie es auf sich beruhen lassen würde.

So gerne Harry seine Freunde mochte, aber diese ständige, und vor allem übertriebene, Fürsorge machte ihn manchmal wahnsinnig. Doch allem Anschein nach war Hermine mit seiner Antwort zufrieden und vergrub schon wieder ihre Nase in ihr Buch über alte Runen.

Stück für Stück füllte sich die Halle mit den restlichen Schülern, auch Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville hielten Einzug und steuerten auf ihre Freunde zu.

„Nicht nur, dass wir zur ersten Stunde aufstehen müssen, aber dann müssen wir ausgerechnet noch mit denen da den Morgen verbringen!" schnaubte Ron, blickte kurz zu dem Tisch der Slytherins rüber und schaufelte sich dann sein Frühstück in den Mund. Harry drehte sich um und musterte nun ebenfalls den Tisch. Er lenkte sein Augenmerk auf die Person, die ihn am meisten beschäftigte.

Auch wenn Draco Malfoy an seiner Seite gekämpft hatte, behandelte er Harry immer noch mit der gleichen Kälte, die seit ihrem ersten Treffen zwischen ihnen herrschte. Das Licht fiel durch die hohen Fenster auf das Haupt des Blonden und seine Haare schimmerten Goldfarben. Harry war noch nie aufgefallen, wie schön und seidig seine Haare aussahen. `Wie die sich wohl anfühlen?´ dachte Harry bei sich und erstarrte innerlich aufgrund seiner Gedanken. Viel Zeit hatte er allerdings nicht, sich weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, denn schon wurde er von seinen Freunden angesprochen und mitgezogen. Auch die Slytherins machten sich gemächlich auf den Weg.

„Du wurdest übrigens während des Frühstücks ausgiebig gemustert" flüsterte Blaise Zabini in das Ohr seines Freundes.

„Das ist mir erstens nicht aufgefallen und zweitens starren mich viele Leute an. Ich kann nicht auf jeden achten" entgegnete Draco ruppig.

„Hmm, schade. Dabei sah unser Goldjunge so niedlich aus, als er dich förmlich angesabbert hat" sagte er grinsend zu Draco und ließ diesen verblüfft vor der Tür zu dem Kerker stehen.

Potter. Harry Potter hatte ihn angestarrt und ihm hatte, laut Blaises Aussage, gefallen was er gesehen hatte. Aber weshalb sollte er denn das tun?

„Mister Malfoy, ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie die Güte besäßen meinen Klassenraum zu betreten, so dass ich mit dem Unterricht beginnen kann" erklang es übertrieben freundlich gespielt hinter seinem Rücken. Professor Snape wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern schon den Schüler unsanft in den Raum.

Die Gryffindors amüsierten sich über den Zwischenfall und Harry ertappte sich erneut, als er dem blonden Slytherin hinterher sah. Sein Blick wanderte über die seidenglatten Haare, weiter über den athletischen Rücken bis er bei dem wohl geformten Hintern hängen blieb. Harry stellte sich vor, wie es wäre dort hinein zu kneifen.

„Mister Potter, schnarrte es ihm entgegen und riss ihn aus seinen Vorstellungen, wenn sie damit fertig sind Mister Malfoy zu bestaunen, wenden sie doch bitte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Zutaten für den Trank zu. Ich möchte ihnen nur ungern eine Strafarbeit verhängen, weil sie meinen Raum aus Unachtsamkeit in die Luft sprengen!" Professor Snape lächelte süffisant, als er Harrys hochroten Kopf sah.

Die Stunde verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, doch sollte er nicht so enden.

„Mister Potter, auf ein Wort!" rief ihn Professor Snape zurück, als Harry aus der Tür stürmen wollte. Er warf seinen Freunden einen Mitleid erregenden Blick zu und stöhnte auf.

„Geht schon mal ruhig vor, ich komme dann nach."

„Alles klar Harry, bis später dann" rief ihm Hermine hinterher.

Nur äußerst widerwillig begab sich Harry zurück in den Raum und stellte fest, dass er nicht alleine mit seinem Professor war: zwei wunderschöne graue Augen ruhten auf ihm.

„Mister Potter, ich darf wohl stark davon ausgehen, dass sie nach wie vor eine Ausbildung zum Auror absolvieren wollen?" Harry nickte.

„Nun, es ist kein Geheimnis, dass sie eine komplette Katastrophe in meinem Fach sind und so niemals ein Auror werden können. Deshalb habe ich mich entschieden ihnen einen Nachhilfelehrer zuzuteilen". Harrys Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund klappte auf. Jetzt begriff er auch, warum Draco Malfoy hier war und ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick bedachte.

„Wie bitte?? Malfoy soll mir Nachhilfe geben?? Das kann unmöglich ihr Ernst sein!!!!!" platzte Harry heraus.

„Ich könnte mir auch durchaus einen besseren Zeitvertreib vorstellen, Potter. Aber es macht sich gut auf meinem Abschlusszeugnis, wenn vermerkt ist, dass ich mich um Problemfälle gekümmert habe" Draco grinste hämisch.

„Aber...", begann Harry.

„Kein aber, Mister Potter! Mister Malfoy wir ihnen helfen. Nur so haben sie noch eine verschwindend geringe Chance auf die Ausbildung. Und nun raus mit ihnen beiden" fuhr er beide Schüler an und schob beide unsanft aus dem Kerkerraum.

„Ich fasse das nicht! Wie kann er nur so etwas machen! Er hat sie doch nicht mehr alle beisammen!! Ausgerechnet wir zwei!!" Harry wütete vor sich hin."Hast du denn gar nichts dazu zu sagen??" herrschte er nun den Blonden an.

„Doch, das habe ich allerdings" erwiderte Draco, packte Harry an den Armen und drückte ihn hart an die Wand.

„Die nächsten Wochen gehörst du mir allein, Potter" wisperte er in das Ohr des Gryffindors.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Leute,

Nur schon mal vorweg: ich weiß nicht, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, meine Betaleserin und ich sind mächtig auf Achse, leider.

Und inhaltlich bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher, wohin die Geschichte führen wird. Es wird nicht nur für euch eine Überraschung!

Und den Disclaimer hatte ich beim ersten Kapitel vergessen, ich hole es also nach: mir gehört Nichts von JKR, was sehr schade ist, aber was solls!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt mir fleißig!

_Kapitel 2_

Harry schaffte es in letzter Sekunde in seinen nächsten Unterricht: mit Professor McGonagall war nicht gut Kirschen essen, obwohl sie Gryffindors Hauslehrerin war.

Ron und Hermine warfen ihm fragende Blicke zu, doch er winkte nur ab und flüsterte schnell, dass er ihnen später alles erzählen würde. Somit konzentrierten sich alle drei wieder, so gut es ging, auf den Unterricht.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, steuerten sie direkt auf den Gryffindorturm zu, bis sie vor dem Bild mit der fetten Dame ankamen. „Tollpatschiger Troll" sagte Ron und das Bild schwang zur Seite, um ihnen Einlass zu gewähren.

Schwerfällig ließen sich die drei in eine Sesselgruppe an einem der Fenster fallen. Der Schwarzhaarige wurde eindringlich von seinen Freunden gemustert.

„So Harry, und jetzt bitte Klartext! Was wollte denn die alte Fledermaus von dir? War es denn etwas so Schlimmes?" löcherte ihn Ron.

„Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt noch nicht allzu sicher, ob es schlimm ist oder schlimmer..." murmelte Harry leicht abwesend.

„Jetzt erzähl uns doch bitte endlich was los ist, dann kann ich weiter lernen" mischte sich nun auch eine leicht gereizte Hermine ein.

„Also... Ich... und dann Snape... Ähm...".

„HARRY! Raus mit der Sprache!!"

„JA! Ist ja schon gut!! Also ich bekomme Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke, weil ich sonst, laut Snape, keine Chance auf eine Aurorenausbildung habe. Und ich bekomme sie von..... Malfoy." Das letzte Wort flüsterte Harry so leise, dass es eigentlich niemand hätte hören sollen, doch seine Freunde saßen ihm sprachlos gegenüber.

„Dass du Hilfe brauchst ist ja wohl mehr als selbstverständlich" setzte Hermine an und fing sich zwei äußerst finstere Blicke der Jungen ein „aber ich könnte das ja wohl genau so gut übernehmen. Ich bin doch mindestens genau so gut in Zaubertränke wie Malfoy, wenn nicht sogar besser."

Harry und Ron warfen sich eindeutige Blicke zu: so sehr sie auch ihre Freundin liebten, manchmal verfügte sie über eine Arroganz, die jedem Slytherin Ehre gemacht hätte.

„Du kannst es Snape natürlich gerne vorschlagen, aber ich bezweifle stark, dass sowohl er als auch Malfoy, sich eine Gelegenheit mich zu triezen entgehen lassen werden. Ich werde da wohl oder übel durch müssen. Was tut man nicht alles für seinen Traum!" seufzte Harry und kramte eine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Tasche, um seine Hausaufgaben zu schreiben. Hermine hatte schon wieder diesen gewissen Blick drauf und nach diesem Vormittag hatte er nicht im Geringsten Lust, sich groß auf eine Diskussion mit ihr einzulassen.

Nach dieser schier unendlich scheinenden Freistunde, machten sich die Gryffindors gemeinsam auf den Weg in die große Halle, um gemeinsam zu Mittag zu essen.

Harry, Ron, Dean und Seamus führten eine hitzige Diskussion über die im nächsten Jahr stattfindende Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Ron versicherte seinen Freunden mit eisernem Willen, dass seine Lieblingsmannschaft, die Chudley Cannons, mit Sicherheit gewinnen werden. Seamus musste natürlich dagegen halten, denn er war der Meinung, dass seine Mannschaft, die Kenmare Kestrels gewinnen werden. Somit entstand eine erhitzte Debatte, in die sich alle am Tisch einmischten.

Harry hörte nur halbherzig zu, denn in Gedanken war er immer noch, bei dem Satz den Malfoy als letzten fallen ließ. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Er wurde einfach nicht schlau daraus, so sehr er darüber nachdachte. Er wurde erst aus seiner Geistesabwesenheit gezerrt, als ihm ein kleiner weißer Papierflieger in den Schoß fiel. Der erinnerte ihn stark an die Memos aus dem Ministerium. Harry wandte sich um, konnte jedoch nicht erkennen aus welcher Richtung der Flieger kam. Neugierig faltete er das Papier auseinander und stutzte bei der schön geschwungenen Schrift: sie sah wie die eines Mädchens aus, aber Harry wusste wem sie gehörte. `Heute Abend, 20 Uhr, Gemeinschaftsraum. ´ Er sah kurz zu dem Tisch der Slytherins hinüber, doch wand er sofort wieder seinen Blick ab. Hatte Malfoy ihn eben gerade angelächelt? Auch wenn es leicht anzüglich war? Nein, unmöglich, Malfoy würde so etwas nicht tun und dann würde er ganz bestimmt nicht Harry mit solch einem Lächeln versehen.

Dass Draco Malfoy dem männlichen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt war, wusste ganz Hogwarts. Der Blonde Slytherin machte keinen Hehl daraus, laut zu verkünden, wen er denn schon alles vernascht hatte. Und das waren so Einige...

Harry hingegen wollte eigentlich diskreter mit seiner sexuellen Orientierung umgehen, was sich seit der großen Feier zu Ehren des Sieges über Lord Voldemort als durchaus schwierig erwiesen hat. Denn dort hatte jeder sehen können, wie er mit Colin Creevey auf seinem Zimmer verschwand und erst sehr viel später wieder zu seinen Freunden stieß. Ja, dieser Abend war für Harry einfach unvergesslich gewesen, in mehrfacher Weise.

Leicht verträumt grinste er vor sich, als er an Colins Berührungen dachte; noch immer durchfuhr ihn eine leichte Gänsehaut, wenn er daran dachte.

Doch auch in dieser Nacht, hatte er erneut feststellen müssen, dass er sanftem Sex zwar nicht grundsätzlich abgeneigt war, aber es brachte sein Blut nicht so sehr in Wallung, wie er es gerne hätte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlte, das Tüpfelchen auf dem I.

Der Nachmittag verlief ohne weitere besondere Vorkommnisse und Harry fieberte bereits dem Abend entgegen, hin und her gerissen zwischen Nervosität und Neugierde. Nur das kurze Abendessen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, bis er sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern machte. Seine Freunde, die alle geschlossen in den Turm stiegen, warfen ihm mitleidige Blicke nach.

In der Zwischenzeit herrschte im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins Hochbetrieb: heute sollte eine der berühmt-berüchtigten Slytherinpartys steigen. Das hatte Draco vollends vergessen, deswegen würde die Nachhilfe in seinem Zimmer stattfinden.

Draco hatte als Einziger sein eigenes Reich: er hatte von Beginn an klar gemacht, dass er sich unter keinen Umständen ein Zimmer mit anderen Schülern teilen würde, noch nicht einmal mit seinem besten Freund Blaise Zabini. Und da es sich niemand mit einem Malfoy verscherzen wollte, ließen sie in gewähren.

Doch nun lief der blonde Slytherin kreuz und quer durch sein Zimmer, um ein paar seiner wichtigsten Privatgegenstände in Sicherheit zu bringen. Heute würde Harry sie noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, er musste sich langsam an den Schwarzhaarigen herantasten und ihn nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Nicht bevor er sich nicht sicher war, wie Harry reagieren würde...

„Kann man dir irgendwie behilflich sein?" fragte Blaise mit einem leicht spöttischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er saß auf dem Bett seines Freundes und beobachtete ihn.

„Ja, allerdings" fuhr der Blonde ihn an."Wie wäre es, wenn du mit helfen könntest, die letzten zwei Dildos zu finden? Ich habe nur 15 gefunden! So ein Mist!"

Draco hatte zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag von seinen Freunden Blaise, Pansy und Theo eine kleine Sammlung von 17 verschiedenen Sextoys bekommen, für jedes Jahr quasi einen. Bis jetzt hatten ihm alle einen guten Dienst erwiesen.

„Also ich würde so einiges dafür geben, um das Gesicht unseres Goldjungen zu sehen, sollte er über so einen stolpern!". Blaise kam unter dem Bett hervor gekrochen und wedelte mit einem großen roten Exemplar vor seinem Gesicht herum. Blaise lachte laut los und auch Draco musste mit einstimmen. Ja, den Anblick würde er auch gerne sehen, so wie schon so oft in seinen Träumen: Harry auf seinen Knien, gefesselt auf der Liege, an die Wand gekettet, aber am Besten unter ihm liegend und um Erlösung flehend. Über Dracos Lippen huschte ein anzügliches Grinsen.

„Hey, ich habe den Letzten gefunden. Und ich dachte immer, du brauchst so lange im Bad, weil du so eitel bist. Ich habe mich wohl geirrt!" Blaise grinste seinen Freund an und reichte ihm einen goldenen Vibrator.

„So, dann werde ich mich mal auf der Party umsehen und gucken, ob ich auch was Leckeres für mich finde. Dir wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lernen, oder was auch immer ihr so treibt." Daraufhin gab Blaise dem Blonden einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ das Zimmer. Keinen Augenblick zu spät, denn schon kurze Zeit klopfte es an der Tür.

Theo hatte Harry in Empfang genommen und ihm bereits erklärt, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum nicht zur Verfügung stünde. Deswegen führte er den Schwarzhaarigen zu Dracos Zimmer. Harry sah sich auf dem Weg dahin neugierig um: er war zwar schon einmal hier gewesen, doch damals waren nicht so viele Leute im Raum anwesend. Nun war es brechend voll mit nahezu allen Slytherins, die ihn kurz erstaunt musterten, sich dann aber doch wieder der Musik, den Gesprächen und den wilden Knutschereien widmeten.

„Okay, hier sind wir. Immer rein in die Höhle des Drachen." Theo schubste Harry näher an die Tür, klopfte an und ließ Harry stehen.

Draco öffnete so plötzlich die Tür, dass Harry unwillkürlich zusammen zuckte. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, war ungewohnt: Draco hatte seine Krawatte abgenommen und die ersten beiden Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet, so dass man deutlich das feine Schlüsselbein, überzogen von der gewohnt blassen Haut, sehen konnte. Die blonden Haare waren nicht mehr streng aus dem Gesicht gekämmt, sondern einige Strähnen fielen in eben dieses. Auf seinen Wangen hatte sich ein Hauch Rosa gelegt. Harry konnte sich nicht satt sehen.

„Willst du ein Foto von mir Potter? Oder kommst du endlich rein, damit wir es hinter uns bringen können?" blaffte der Slytherin den Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Bild dir mal bloß nichts drauf ein Malfoy. Ich bin nur erstaunt, du siehst halt sonst nicht so zerzaust aus. Ich habe dich doch wohl nicht gerade bei etwas Wichtigem unterbrochen, oder?" erwiderte Harry spöttisch und betrat das Zimmer. Im Vorbeigehen streifte Harrys Hand Dracos und ein heiß-kalter Schauer breitete sich in ihm aus. `Beherrsche dich Draco´ dachte er. Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um den Gryffindor nicht augenblicklich auf sein Bett zu stoßen, ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu zerren und sich über ihn her zu machen.

„Also, können wir anfangen?". Harry hatte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl gesetzt, sein Buch aufgeschlagen und wartete auf Anweisungen.

„Aber sicher doch." Draco setzte sich auf sein Bett, schlug sein Buch auf und fing an, Harry abzufragen. Zu seinem Pech musste der Blonde feststellen, dass Snape wirklich nicht untertrieben hatte: der Gryffindor war eine Katastrophe! Der Stoff aus den ersten drei Jahren war ja noch gut im Vergleich zu dem aus den folgenden Jahren.

Draco fuhr sich leicht gereizt durch seine Haare. „Also nächste Woche besorge ich Zutaten und du wirst einen Trank brauen, den du dann auch trinken wirst. Streng dich also an Potter, es wäre ja zu ärgerlich, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde." Harry fühlte sich gar nicht so wohl bei dem Gedanken und das Lächeln, dass Draco aufgesetzt hatte, trug auch nicht zu seiner Beruhigung bei.

„Gut, versuchen wir es mal mit dem Gripsschärfungstrank: was kommt da rein? Den könntest du im Übrigen auch gut gebrauchen, Potter! Dir ist nämlich schon bewusst, dass wir den Stoff aus dem fünften Jahr durchnehmen, oder?" Draco grinste fies und ignorierte den düsteren Blick, den Harry ihm zuwarf.

„Ähm.... Also ich denke, dass.... Ach verdammt, was war das denn nochmal?"

„Potter! Jetzt beeile dich doch endlich mal, ich habe noch andere Pläne, als den ganzen Abend mit dir zu verbringen!".

„Na dann sei doch mal ruhig und lass mich nachdenken!". Harry schloss die Augen, leckte sich kurz über seine Lippen und legte dann den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Arme verschränkte er über seinen Kopf, so dass sein Hemd einen kleinen Streifen gebräunter Haut preis gab. Er bemerkte nichts von den lüsternen Blicken seines Gegenübers.

Draco musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht über den Gryffindor herzufallen. Die Bauchmuskeln waren leicht zu erahnen und der dünne Streifen Schambehaarung verschwand unter dem Hosenbund. Draco wurde etwas warm und er musste sich gedanklich ablenken, um keine Platzprobleme in seiner Hose zu bekommen.

„Ha, jetzt habe ich es! Also, man muss Skarabäenzermahlen, Ingwerwurzeln in Streifen schneiden, beides in einen Kessel mit Gürteltiergalle geben und etwa eine halbe Stunde lang köcheln lassen. Und? Habe ich recht?"

Draco war hochgeschreckt als Harry sich zu Wort meldete. „Ja, hast du. Aber freue dich nicht zu früh, das war ja nicht wirklich schwer, das war wohl eher ein Glückstreffer." Draco konnte nicht anders, ständig verspürte er den Drang, Harry zu provozieren. Mit Niemandem war streiten schöner.

Draco stand auf und ging Richtung Tür."Ich denke das reicht für heute. Wir wollen deine Gehirnzellen doch nicht unnötig überstrapazieren, nicht wahr?". Hämisch grinste er und beachtete erneut nicht Harrys giftigen Blick.

„Na komm schon, ich bringe dich noch runter, oder willst du etwa hier bleiben heute Nacht?". Wieder dieses leicht anzügliche Lächeln.

„Im Leben nicht!! Da schlafe ich lieber freiwillig bei Aragog!!" platzte es aus Harry heraus.

Sie gingen gemeinsam die Stufen hinab und Harry wollte schon aus der Tür verschwinden, als Draco ihn zurückhielt."Wir sollten beim nächsten Mal über die Bezahlung sprechen, denn das hier mache ich bestimmt nicht umsonst. Geld habe ich allerdings genug, also musst du dir etwas anderes einfallen lassen, wie du meine aufgeopferte Zeit belohnst."

„Du bist doch nicht mehr ganz bei Trost!! Als ob ich auf dich angewiesen wäre, Hermine kann mir genau so gut helfen. Warum sollte ich dann bei dir bleiben?"

„Tja, wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne zu der Granger gehen. Doch dann fühle ich mich gezwungen, Professor Snape von deinem Ungehorsam in Kenntnis zu setzen. Immerhin hat er mich zu deinem Nachhilfelehrer ernannt und niemand anderen. Es könnte also durchaus passieren, dass du durchfällst und keine Chance auf deine Aurorenausbildung hast, wenn du dich gegen mich entscheidest. Du solltest dementsprechend besser bei mir bleiben! Und denke an die Entschädigung für meine Mühe!". Noch bevor Harry ein Wort äußern konnte, fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss.

So ungern er es zugab, doch anscheinend gab es keinen Ausweg für ihn. Er wollte doch unbedingt Auror werden und wenn es hieße, er müsse Malfoy ertragen, nun, dann sollte es so sein. Er hatte schon Schlimmeres überstanden.

Doch was meinte der Blonde mit Bezahlung?? Und er meinte nicht Geld? Was zur Hölle wollte er denn sonst??

Harry beeilte sich in den Gryffindorturm zu kommen, da es fast elf Uhr Nachts war. Mrs. Norris war bestimmt auf Streife, um ihrem Herrchen Argus Filch, Hogwarts Hausmeister, einen Bericht zu erstatten. Er schlüpfte hinter eine Rüstung und nahm eine Abkürzung, die ihn auf direktem Wege zu dem Bild mit der fetten Dame führte. Er flüsterte ihr das Passwort zu und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nur noch das Glimmen des Feuers im Kamin war zu vernehmen, ansonsten war es ruhig. Harry lief die Treppen hoch, schlich sich in sein Schlafzimmer, ging schnell ins Bad, um dann erschöpft in sein Bett und einen tiefen Schlaf zu fallen.

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Harry hoch. Ihn beschlich eine leise Ahnung, was Malfoy gemeint haben könnte mit der Bezahlung. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, oder doch?


End file.
